dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Emil Hamilton
Dr. Emil Hamilton was a scientist who works with the United States of America Armed Forces for DARPA. Dr. Hamilton was to coordinate with the military on an alien signal being picked up on Ellesmere Island before an Alien invasion of the planet occurred. Hamilton proved crucial in their defeat in Metropolis before being killed when Nathan Hardy crashed their plane into Black Zero. Biography When the United States of America Armed Forces picked up signals of an alien nature, Dr. Hamilton was called in as an expert to coordinate with them. They began looking for the source of the signal on Ellesmere Island, Canada. Still not having found the source of the signal, a large alien ship rose up through the thousands year old ice shelf and across the sky. Shortly afterwards a large black alien ship entered Earth's gravity. General Calvin Swanwick arrived in the control room and was given an update by Emil on the situation. A military clean up operation began, but shortly afterwards, an alien message that was received across the world was directed from General Zod in search of a lost member of his race called Kal-El and that the world would suffer if he wasn't handed over. Kal-El handed himself over to the military and put in interrogation room. Hamilton began to ask the alien questions before Kal-El spoke with General Swanwick telling him that he was not their enemy and that they will never control him. After the Battle of Smallville and Lois Lane relaying Jor-El's plan of how to destroy Zod's ship, Emil along with Lois and Col. Hardy took Kal-El's Spaceship aboard a C-17 and flew to Metropolis where Zod's forces were destroying the city. Faora Hu-Ul jumped aboard their plane, killed three soldiers and was about to dispatch Emil and Hardy, too. The Command Key Lois had tried to insert then turned before Emil pushed it in activating the Phantom Drive and as Hardy flew the plane directly into Black Zero, Lois fell out of the plane, Hardy and Hamilton were killed instantly and all of Zod's forces were sucked into the Phantom Zone. Personality Emil Hamilton is quite friendly, calm, and diplomatic, politely shaking Lois Lane's hand upon first meeting her (unlike the more hostile Colonel Hardy and General Swanwick), and showing the least hostility and unease when meeting Superman. Hamilton is also utterly dedicated to science, since while he was extremely determined to help save the world from the terraforming World Engine, he viewed this as "the experiment of a lifetime" first and foremost. In addition, Hamilton was extremely courageous, not faltering when the fearsome Faora jumped aboard the plane he was on, and instead stubbornly continuing his plan to active the Phantom Drive. Appearances *''Man of Steel'' *Man of Steel (Novel) Trivia *This is the first version of Emil Hamilton to be in a film. *Alessandro Juliani, who played Emil Hamilton in Smallville (and is one of several actors from that series featured in the film) appears on screen alongside Richard Schiff in Man of Steel. External links * * Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Man of Steel characters Category:Humans Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters without powers Category:Military Category:Americans Category:Males